The flames of the ancients
by Sofie Tee
Summary: My very first ff so plz read and review.   He was awake, he never slept, he couldn't sleep because it didn't make sense.
1. Prologue

The flames of the ancients

He was awake, he never slept, he couldn't sleep because it didn't make sense, it didn't make sense that the TARDIS brought them here, to a planet with no life in any of its history no life at all, just a dull rock.

Boring. So very Boring.

* * *

-=-=-Three days ago-=-=-

She stumbled down the TARDIS hallway sparks flew but she could still see the doctor franticly running around the console. "can I help?" she asked trying not to sound scared

"pass me that hammer" he shouted as he fell to the floor, she quickly picked up the hammer and threw it at him narrowly missing a few random gadgets, the doctor caught it and with a loud shout hit the main console - everything went silent the only sound the TARDIS' low hum.

"Where are we" she said standing up gingerly as her head was still spinning ,

"We are" -he typed franticly- "Naghe... oh"

"What, what's na-ghe" she tried to pronounce the name well

"We should not be here. Not at all" Amy gave him a confusing look and he continued "this rock-Planet is nothing, just nothing; nothing EVER happens here just a dull grey rock with two moons and purple grass"

"Sound beautiful why we don't just-" she was cut off by the doctor placing a hand over her mouth,

"SHHHHHHH THINKING" he was franticly taping buttons and spinning dials just trying to figure out why the TARDIS brought them here -he couldn't-

* * *

-=-=-The Present-=-=-

He checked his watch 'half three in the morning' he was pretty sure that Amy would be asleep so he couldn't go and play with TARDIS' circuits or see what it would take to blow the TARDIS' door open, stuck. Stuck in his boring dull room on a boring dull planet.- 'knock-knock'

"Um, doctor there's smoke coming from the control room." Amy called in sounding a little scared

"GREAT, something exiting" the doctor shouted, flying out of the door and towards the control room "come along pond we have something to do" Amy ,still a little stunned, ran after him.


	2. Chapter 1

AN = hi, here's chapter one for you

plz read & review

* * *

Coughing in a cloud of smoke, the doctor and Amy flew out the TARDIS doors,"I told - you - it would - work" the doctor choked,

"You set fire to the -" Amy broke into a coughing fit,

"Ok, ok I set fire the TARDIS, but it worked didn't it?"

"Yes but you also said that it would be safe" she pointed through the now sooty doors "does that look safe to you?"

"Well um- not very, but at least we got the doors open"

a sudden burst of white mist flew between them then another, Amy and the doctor spun round,

"Ah, there's the fire safety lock, instant fire extinguisher!" he chirped happily as another burst flew from the TARDIS its charred windows repairing themselves and the sooty doors becoming blue again,

"Come along pond, we have to find out why the TARDIS brought us here" he almost sang the words as he strode in to the TARDIS.

"But doctor" she called as she walked in "you're missing something" he was tidying his 'Blowy-Upy' gadgets in to a large box below the control room when he shouted up "What could 'I' possibly be missing"

"you said there would be purple grass" instantly his head shot up and he ran up the stairs towards Amy and placed his hands on her shoulders "You are brilliant Amy pond!" then as quickly as he had ran to her he ran down an endless corridor only stopping to turn round and yell at her to run faster.

* * *

-=-=-In one of the TARDIS' many rooms-=-=-

It wasn't a big room like the many others in the TARDIS but it was somewhat big, it was filled with thousands upon thousands of old suit cases all stacked precariously on top each other, the walls were clad with wood panels Amy traced her hand over the wall feeling the rusty screws in silence, well it was silent apart from the occasional crash or thud from the doctor, suddenly she heard a voice barely audible over her thoughts

"AMY!" the shout came again "AMY!"

"Ok, ok I'm coming" she chirped as she walked towards the doctor he was holding a large stethoscope - like object in his hand. "What is it?"

"It's a pyroscope" seeing her blank expression he continued "it basically lets me go into the TARDIS' mental form-like jumping into her mind" he tapped the wall like a master petting his dog "come on let's go!" he called after her, she hadn't realised he had started running back to the control room.

* * *

-=-=-Some Where In The Depths Of The TARDIS' Data Banks-=-=-  
She Awoke. She didn't know where she was. all she could do was remember,. remember how he saved her, remember how he forgot.

* * *

AN = umm. Hi, what do you think (rubbish i know.) if there are any mistakes could you plz tell me in a review. =)


End file.
